


Library

by wonuclb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: A meanie soulmate au where a person gets a tattoo of the soulmate's description on their wrist will appear on their 18th birthday.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Library

"Happy birthday to our clumsy Mingyu!" his friends cheered.

Kim Mingyu, born on April 06 1997 and the clumsiest person you'll ever meet, but his face makes up for it.

"Since you're 18 today, let's see your wrist before eating the cake!" the father of the group, Seungcheol, told the whole group. (Jisoo, Jun, Mingyu, and Jihoon)

Mingyu showed the whole group the tattoo, and the whole group gasped

"is it bad?" Mingyu asked worringly

"n- no, it's pretty. Kim Mingyu, you lucky bitch" Jihoon fake cried

The birthday boy looked at his friend, "what do you mean?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes, "mine is horanghae for fuck sakes, at least yours is normal"

"anyways I haven't seen all of your tattoos, can I see them?"

The whole group agreed to show Mingyu their tattoos, and the boy learned that Seungcheol got the word '천사' (angel), Jisoo got '귀엽다' (cute), Junhui got '宝贝' (baby), and Jihoon got '호랑해' (horanghae)

"those are so cool" Mingyu complimented as the whole group smiled.

"I'm so glad that yours is normal"

"why, is there something abnormal?" Mingyu winks, trying to make a joke

"haha very funny gyu, you really got me rolling there" Jun rolled his eyes.

"so how will you know, you met your soulmate?" Mingyu asked Seungcheol the next day.

"I haven't experienced it but that's the nickname they gave to themselves"

"yeah but my question is: how will you know?"

"when you touch them and you feel a sting on your wrist and it doesn't really matter if it's accidental or not" the leader explained, "look I have to go I'll see you later bye!" he added, but bumped into someone else.

"AISH" Seungcheol sounded like he was stunged

"sorry, soulmate" the boy who he bumped into him winked.

Seungcheol awkwardly laughed, "uh I'm sorry but I haven't met mine yet"

"well you have now"

Mingyu looked at them, "I guess I'll be like that soon"

The boy went to the school's library, while he studied for finals.

"ah this is boring, I'll study later" Mingyu told himself and got up to check out his book to the librarian.

"please check this book out please" he said without making eye contact with the librarian since he was so focused on his tattoo.

As soon as the librarian tried to get the book from his hand, their arms accidentally touched, causing them both to react.

"AH- sorry it was f- friction, I think" the boy in front of him stuttered

Mingyu didn't hesitate to ask a question, "what's your name?"

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo"

"answer fast: what's your favorite thing to do?"

"study" he simply answered like it was the simplest question in the whole world.

The clumsy boy couldn't believe his eyes, _his answer is the same as the word written on my wrist, couldn't he be-_

"now let me ask you.."

"Mingyu, Kim Mingyu"

"right so Mingyu, what's your favorite animal?"

"a dog of course" Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo

"oh? that's the exact same answer that is written on my wrist"

"no way, we're soulmates?"

"why pretty boy, you don't want me as your soulmate?" Wonwoo asked as he acted like he's hurt.

"no baby, why would I reject such a beautiful creation like you" Mingyu winked

"oh please I like you already"

"I like you already too"

They both remembered that they are inside the library, firting.

"hey pretty boy, I got work to do, here now shoo" Wonwoo kicked out Mingyu out of the line as the boy tried to function of what just happened.

While Mingyu walked outside while holding the book he just checked out, he took out a small piece of paper from his hand and read it:

Dear to the person I gave this note to,  
I assume you're my soulmate since you read this. Well no matter what your gender, or what you look like I will always love you at first sight. I solemnly swear to take care of you and I hope you do the same. Here's my number for you to save! xxx-xxxx-xxx please text me, soulmate :]

The taller laughed and wiped the invisible tear that was threatening to fall off. "god he's such a dork"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> unedited and this is trash bye-


End file.
